


be my boo?

by rtozier (strawbeddie)



Series: idiots in love [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeddie/pseuds/rtozier
Summary: “I swear to God, Richie, if you say ‘it’ll be cute’ one more time, I’m breaking up with you."(This is written in the same verse as#NationalBoyfriendDay, but can be read independently.)





	be my boo?

**Author's Note:**

> based heavily off of [this post](https://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/187611005417/dadbod2016richie-told-me-to-post-it) so you gotta use your imagination.
> 
> warnings for: swearing, drinking.

“Absolutely not.”

“C’mon, Eds, it’ll be—” Eddie cuts him off.

“I swear to God, Richie, if you say ‘it’ll be cute’ one more time, I’m breaking up with you.

Richie whines miserably, “But it _will_ be cute, Eds! All the other couples are wearing matching costumes!”

_It _being the couple’s t-shirts that Richie paid actual money to have made for them to wear to the Losers’ annual Halloween get together. Eddie loved his boyfriend with all of his heart, but he was a real fucking idiot sometimes. 

“No, it _won’t_ be cute, because it’s not happening, dumbass!”

He doesn’t turn away fast enough to miss the way that Richie’s face falls at his rejection. _God damn it, not this shit again_, he thinks to himself.

“Sure, Eds, that’s okay, yeah.” Richie says, fake cheerfully, putting on a charming smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Eddie can feel his resolve crumbling.

_Stay strong _Eddie reminds himself. _You will not wear the shirt, you will not wear the shirt, you will not wear the shirt. _He repeats it like a mantra in his head, determined to stand his ground against Richie and his stupid, sad eyes.

+

Eddie wears the fucking shirt.

Mostly because it makes Richie happy, but also because its actually kind of funny.

Not everyone is as easily amused as them, though. 

“No...” Bill starts, staring in fascinated horror at their t-shirts, understanding flashing across his features.

“...You didn’t.” Stan finishes, deadpan.

“Oh, but we did.” Richie states proudly, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie leans into the touch because he loves him, even though he also sorta hates Richie right now.

+

“You’ve _got_ to let me take a picture!” Beverly squeals when she sees them, “The internet is going to fucking love this!”

Eddie winces because, well, _pictures_, but agrees nonetheless, because he’s had a few, and her phone camera’s already on them, and Richie is grinning widely at him. 

Eddie smiles less wide, but just as genuine, and Richie places a kiss to the top of his head right before the flash goes off.

+

Mike just laughs, and laughs, then laughs some more.

“Y’all are a mess,” He says, not unkindly, “but honestly, I expected nothing less.”

Eddie scoffs because they are _not _a mess—but then he takes a look at his own shirt, barely visible stains on the black fabric from when he spilled his cup, looks at Richie’s too glassy eyes and messy hair, and the way he’s shotgunning a White Claw like an asshole.

_Fuck_, Eddie thinks, _they are a mess._

“Maybe so.” He agrees, and Mike pats him on the back sympathetically.

+

“I don’t get it.” Ben complains, looking back and forth between Richie’s “Good Things” and Eddie’s “Small Packages” t-shirts like the answer’s going to jump out at him if he stares hard enough.

He looks back to Eddie, eyes wide.

“Are you saying your dick is small?”

Eddie chokes on air.

“Alright, Benny!” Richie stands up, taking the solo cup from Ben’s hands and downing it himself. “No more alcohol for you, buddy.”

+

Eddie wakes up with a disgusting hangover and his equally disgusting boyfriend smiling down at him.

“What?” He croaks, because he _knows_ that it’s much, _much_ too early for this shit.

“Look, baby! We made it!” Richie calls, thrusting his phone in Eddie’s face.

On the screen is none other than one Beverly Marsh’s instagram, open to the photo that she took of them last night. Eddie, smiling drunkenly at the camera, Richie, smiling drunkenly at Eddie.

“How the hell does this have over two thousand likes?” Eddie groans, making sure to add the post to his “saved”.

“I don’t know! How does Bev do anything? Look at the caption.”

Eddie does so reluctantly.

**bevmarsh:** me: good things come in small packages, huh Rich?  
**@lmaorichie**:“they do.sometimes three times in one night.” LOVE THESE TWO IDIOTS

If Eddie didn’t feel like he was going to throw up before, he definitely does now.

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t.” Richie says, smug.

“I don’t.” Eddie agrees, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

He’s about to doze off again when a thought hits him.

“Oh, my God, we’re going to be a _meme_.” Eddie moans, dejectedly, and Richie just smiles, bright and so beautiful.

“Damn right we are.”

And, fuck_,_ if it means Richie’s going to smile like _that_, Eddie supposes there are worse things to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my lil baby fic.  
feel free to follow my social media:  
[main blog](http://suits.tumblr.com)  
[it/ stranger things blog](http://richienozier.tumblr.com)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/pettykaspbrak)


End file.
